Homecoming
by Moosai
Summary: Years have gone by and you are still out of my reach, lover. Who is this boy that resembles you in face and passion?
1. Isak

A black 2019 Chevrolet Corvette sped along the road way with a blinding and illegal speed. The windows were deeply shaded, making it very difficult to see the driver. It was also night time with minimal illumination coming from the moon and occasional lights on the street. The lone driver kept his eyes on the road and bathed in silence as he focused on his destination.

He had near platinum hair and was young in the face but his features were strong. Like his car and everything around him, he was dressed in black—from his black timberlands to his slim fit ripped skinny jeans to his cotton jeans to his leather jacket. He even had silver cross dangle earrings in each ear. His ocean eyes were relaxed but his hands were gripping the stirring wheel as indicated by the faint vein lines present. His posture was composed and relax, but his mind was clouded with thoughts of his driving, his destination, and most importantly, his mother.

_Flashback_

_A medium sized cottage house sat in a bountiful green meadow, facing a shimmering open lake and all was surrounded by fantastic oak trees. The clouds were large and passing the blue sky while the sun was reflecting on everything below it. The windows of the house were open and the wind let itself in, but there was a little boy looking out of it too. His almost platinum hair reflected the sun while his beautiful blue eyes were painted like the sky. While he admired the beautiful day, there was something—no someone, he valued more._

_"Mom?" _

_A woman wearing a sun hat and a white summer dress was kneeling down the grass, tending to the vast array of flowers. She looked up and the boy swore he saw his one true happiness._

_"Hey baby. Did you have a good nap?" She gave him a bright smile._

_The boy nodded, "are you growing more flowers?" He went to the backyard where she was._

_She hummed her response. "Daises. I thought it would be fitting for the nice weather we've been getting lately, don't you think?" She smiled at him again. "You hungry, baby?" She got up and ruffled her dress for any dirt before kissing his forehead._

_The boy smiled and nodded as she led them to their home. _

_Isak swore he had the best mom ever._

_End of flashback _

Isak noticed he arrived at his destination when a white farm house came into view. He was slightly surprised that the house was still in good condition despite it being so long.

He doesn't really want to be here.

He walked to the front porch and found it locked. He sighed, "sorry mom," he broke the locks, "but I'll fix it later."

It felt surreal walking in this house; this house, where his mother—his treasure had once lived. It was outdated but homey, and as he looked around, his only regret was that he didn't get to spend time here with her. She would have loved to see it again.

There was plastic on all the furniture, but everything—floors included, was clean. He breathed in and out.

"Guess I'll unpack."

He got his two suitcases from his car and chose the bedroom that smelled and felt like the heavenly warmth he knew so well. He set his luggage aside and laid on the bed, facing the ceiling.

"So this is it, huh mom? Your old home is now my new home. This must have been your room and I'm here now so don't worry, I made it here safe." He chuckled a little, "I know I'm not supposed to drive at my age, but it's not like they'll know since I got the height advantage."

It was true; Isak was well into the 6ft already in his fourteen years of age. Physically, he looked older with a toned chest and muscles to match, his face was still young but it just added to his charms in getting what he wanted. He was quite capable for his age and he didn't care what anyone said.

Isak went to bed that night peacefully at the thought of his mother being there with him in spirit. He slept like he used to on her lap at that house by the lake they lived in. With his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair and made him feel so loved and protected. Although this time it was her bed, the feeling did not fade and it eased him to dream.

Elsewhere 

Fangtasia was filled with the usual lowlifes and desperates of Louisiana, circling for some vampires to show them attention. They were in their usual gaudy leather costumes with the assumption that it was going to attract anyone to their sweaty necks and their mediocre blood. The most sought after vampire of all though was the one sitting on a throne like chair on stage; Eric Northman.

The Viking vampire stretched his eyes around his bar and huffed in annoyance for what sounded like the hundredth time as yet another bloodbag tried to offer themselves to him.

This one looked like a rat in the face. His hair was oily and balding in the center while his wrinkled clothes clung to his sweats. He smelled like trash so Eric kicked him away as soon as he even made an attempt to reach his hands out to him. He didn't bother looking in that direction.

Another one came soon after wearing a tight red hooker dress in an attempt to seduce him. Her hair was blonde and she had a pair of tits and ass on her, but he didn't like this blonde. In fact, he stopped liking blondes for a while now. She didn't try to approach him like the other one, but she made sure to stay in his line of vision as she did what can only be called her version of seduction in a dance.

His lip curled in disgust. No one interests him anymore.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do because his prodigy, Pam, suddenly appeared at his side, clearly unhappy at his mood.

"You're driving away business." She said in her usual drawl.

"No I'm not. They always come back." He responded in a bored way.

"Yes, but try to look like a strong vampire. That's what you're supposed to be: attractive and alluring."

Eric groaned. Why can't she just leave him alone?

"I'm tired."

"You're a vampire." She snorted.

"Well I'm a tired vampire. Now go away."

Pam did not. "Please don't tell me you're thinking again...thinking about her." She leaned down to his ear.

"She's gone, Eric. We've been through this. All of us."

"She's out there. I will find out."

"For your sake, she better be. That damn fairy princess." She tsked. She was never really fond of Sookie Stackhouse.

That name alone was enough to make her master lose his senses, drop everything, and put himself at the mercy of a half human who was weak and always in need of his help.

'Fucking Sookie! Years have gone by and you left him like this: broken and a pathetic version of his former self, just to find you. You left him but you took his dead heart with you. Heartless harpy!'

Pam knew Eric would not rest until he found out what happened to the little sunshine. Whether dead or alive, he wanted to know. She was smart enough to leave in the daytime to avoid her master's curiosity, but she didn't even take anything with her: money, clothes—nothing.

It's true they had an argument prior to her leaving, and Eric regrets it being his last interaction with her, but how were they supposed to know she would go missing.

Pam rolled her eyes, 'if she even was missing.'

"How do you know she didn't just leave on her own? Maybe she wanted to leave everything."

"Even me?" He muttered.

Pam was silent. "kanskje."

"She wouldn't just leave without telling anyone, at least not her brother. Even if she did hate me. Sookie Stackhouse would not do that." He said determinedly. "Her manners wouldn't allow it."

Pam didn't reply. Her attention landed on a man coming hurriedly to the stage. She recognized him to be the guy Eric hired to look over and take care of Sookie's house. He usually only comes around or contacts her master if something is wrong at the house, but that even that was rare because Eric takes care of everything before hand.

This time, however, he seemed a rather frantic.

"We have a problem, sir."

Eric sat up at attention. "What's the matter? Did she come back?" He said hurriedly.

Kenny, was his name, shook his head. Eric sighed in disappointment.

"But, someone is at the house. A car is parked in the doorway, I saw suitcases, the lights were on, and um.." he hesitated

"Speak." He was losing his patience. Who would dare invade his lover's home.

The man looked ready to sweat, "it's a male, and t-they, theyaresleepinginthebedroom." He spit is out as quickly as he could.

Eric only raised his eyebrow once before he had Kenny pinned down on one of the club tables with his hands squeezing his skinny throat.

"Which bedroom?" He growled lowly. He didn't care that everyone in the club was openly staring at this altercation. Who would dare not only step foot but sleep in that house?

"T-the girl's bedroom!" He managed to choke out. "Sookie's!"

That's all Eric needed to hear before he zoomed out the entrance of the club, into his red sports car, and straight to Bon Temps. Someone was going to pay this night.

Isak woke up and stretched his muscles before making his way downstairs once again. He intended to unpack or eat something but the nap he took did him well. There wasn't really anything to do here because everything was clean, and while there were books on the shelves and a television, he didn't really want any noise tonight.

He just settled for walking around a little when he heard a car pull up abruptly.

Hm..maybe the owner of the house finally came.

'Well that saves me time to explain.' He didn't get a chance to open the door before he found himself pinned to the floor by a tall and angry vampire. His fangs were flashing at him, but the boy wasn't frightened by this man.

No, he knew who this vampire was.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in this house?" The vampire snarled at him.

Isak answered in a surprisingly calm voice considering his current predicament. "Are you the one they call Eric Northman?"

"What of it?" The sheriff still hadn't calmed down.

"Let me up so I can explain. I'm not going to have a conversation with you like this. It's improper." He stared at the blonde man rather dispassionately.

Eric let him up as he requested. He was curious about this boy knowing his identity and his reason for being in this house. However, he didn't let his guard down.

Isak got up slowly, no real urgency even though he had an angry vampire Viking in front of him. He even dusted off the nonexistent speck of dust on his clothes before standing tall with the man. He was almost the same height as him.

"Ok then, well let's see...what am I doing here? I'm the new owner of the house." He said simply.

"Bullshit. I would have known because the lease is under my name." Eric glared.

"I figured. She said if her house hasn't been demolished or sold then it was probably because of you."

"She? Sookie? You know where she is?" His eyes widened. "Where?!"

Isak sighed, "I'm not finished explaining everything. Sheesh..she also said you were a little impatient about things. At least let me introduce myself first."

Isak didn't want to delay himself because clearly Eric just wanted to know where Sookie was and nothing more.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Eric was too old to be rolling his eyes at this teenager. "Your name, boy."

"Isak...Isak Northman Stackhouse."

Eric's mind was buzzing at the name; his name and...

"It's nice to finally meet you, father." The boy have a genuine smile at the man in front of him.


	2. Moving forward

Truth be told, when Eric woke up this evening, he knew something was off. His heightened senses were alert as usual but there seems to be an air of uncertainty today. He brushed it off as those feelings that now linger around him ever since his lover's disappearance.

His lover.

Sookie Stackhouse

He remembered rising from underground and no longer being able to sense her presence. There was enough of his blood inside of her to tell her location and even feel her emotions, but nothing was felt. It's been a while since he felt absolutely nothing from her.

Was she truly this upset with him?

They had a minor argument—well, minor to him. He was trying to protect her, but that stubborn half human only made things harder for him. Why can't she see that all he does is for her? Her protection. Her love. He risked the higher authorities and his position for her, his life for her, and what was left of his heart. All for her.

She has managed to do what no one has ever done; made him vulnerable. He knew how dangerous it was to try and keep her by his side, to want to be by her side. If his enemies truly understood the power this little woman had on him. He would be ruined.

All for her he would be ruined, but damn it, ruin him all they want but he can't stay away. He doesn't want to stay away. This woman was his lover and always will be. No Bill Compton, no fairies, and no royalties, not even Pam, can refuse him when it comes to her.

That's why when he found her gone and out of his life. He felt destroyed. Was this heartache? Yes, his dead heart aches for her, his blood yearn for her presence. His fairy lover was deeply missed by all who loved her.

So perhaps that is why this boy in front of him who claims to be his son...with Sookie? Perhaps he can provide some answers.

"Sookie...is...your mother?" He asked this slowly and unsure of himself.

Isak nodded, slightly unsure himself. Wasn't he supposed to get a hug or something? Maybe anger for being absent in his life? Where was the emotions?

'I thought this was gonna be like one of my soap opera scenes .'

"How is that possible?"

Isak scratched the back of his head, awkwardly. This was NOT the conversation he was planning on having with his other parent.

"Um...well...eh...sex?" He gave a side grin.

Eric blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Sex. You know, that thing two people do when they like each other a lot? It's called the birds and the bees for some reason?" He saw that Eric still looked a little confused.

'Seriously? Isn't he like really old? How does he not know about this stuff and I'm 14?'

"Ok look, so the man has this thing called a penis, right? A woman has a thing called a vagina, and sex is when the man ins—"Eric immediately cut him off.

"As happy as I am that you are knowledgeable in...That area but that is not what I meant. It would be impossible for me to have a child simply because I am a vampire. All organs are dead."

"And mom's a fairy. What's your point? Together you gave birth to a vampire fairy, cool, I know. Look, I don't know how it happened because even she had no clue. She always liked to say that her body recognized the love between you two and made it in physical form." He shrugged. His mom was a romantic like that. She would read him books about all types of creatures in far away places, poetry on deep things like love and the aesthetics of nature, and sometimes he would read to her and that made them both feel good.

Eric saw the boy distracted and in that moment he took the time to consider him. A child of his and Sookie's. He is both a blessing and a curse because should his enemies know about him, he would be vulnerable. However, this boy is strong through his heritage. So confident and out spoken from his mother, and with a warrior's presence like himself. There's no question, this child had his blood inside of him, his DNA drawn on his body. He is a blessing from Sookie...wherever his lover was.

"Where is your mother? Why are you here alone?" He went back to his previous question.

Isak looked at his father in the eyes sadly, unable to control his emotions.

"Dead."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that she no longer walks the earth, no longer breathes; her heart no longer pumps." Isak thought it better to not look into the older man's eyes, but he soon found himself pinned, again.

"Again with this pinning thing. Hon-"

"Enough shatter, child. Tell me what happened to your mother? How did she die?" he held himself back from a growl. This child was still related to him and while he may be feeling a whirlwind of emotions, he doesn't want Isak to fear him like many others.

"These men—a man, he invaded our home and mom protected me and help me escape."

"Then that means she's not actually dead, isn't it? Don't say things you are not sure of." He told the boy in a slightly panic manner.

"Let me finished," Isak said sternly. "I felt her leave me. It was a cold feeling like when a blanket or jacket is ripped from your body and you realized how truly cold it is without it." He choked up. "She's gone away."

Eric's hold on him started to weaken and he saw the boy's shoulders lowering to display his emotions. She's truly gone; his Sookie was dead and she died alone.

"She was alone..." he muttered, releasing the boy.

Isak nodded silently. He relived these pains already the moment he felt her take her last breath. He raged, cried, and panicked when he lost the only person who mattered to him in the world. His mother will always be everything to him and the pain of her death is still fresh in his heart, but she would not want him to dwell in these sorrows forever. He must be strong.

Those men who killed her were a part of a bigger group that discovered Sookie's presence. Her power grew in times she left home and she had honed them to be something quite remarkable. When word got around, these men captured her for curiosity's sake at first and when they discovered her to be pregnant, they kept her for greed. Ever the fighter, Sookie managed her escape through any means necessary, and she, along with Isak lived their lives in solitude and away from the public. How they managed to find the two—Isak has no clue, but what remained of that group became history by the hands of Sookie Stackhouse.

No one messes with her child.

"The men died. I saw the fight even when she told me to leave. I hid and saw it."

"Your mother was always brave." Eric commented.

Isak chuckled, "Yeah…but she can't do live karaoke."

"Oh yes, horrible singer she was."

"The worst! I heard her while she was washing dishes and let me tell you, I wanted to drown in those suds."

The two important men in her life laughed at the memories they so cherished.

However, the little laughter there was went away almost as quickly as it came, leaving a gloomy silence once again.

"There is nothing to be done about this, is there?" Eric asked quietly. Perhaps for some reassurance.

"…no." Isak could not lie to his father. He spent time trying to lie to himself about this reality.

Eric nodded, "Then I will raise you as she would have wanted. I may not know how to be a father, but I will do my best. That I can guarantee you."

Isak smiled widely. He had a sudden urge to hug the older man but thought against it. He was used to plenty of affections from his mother, but maybe his father would not appreciate such thing.

However, Eric noticed his hesitance and abrupt approach.

"What is it?"

Isak fidgeted in embarrassment and avoided eye contact.

"Isak?" his father moved closer, and suddenly there it was; their first hug.

For Isak, it was an unsurprisingly cold embrace but the warmth it gave him took his mind off the other man's body temperature. For Eric, it was foreign and he felt his instincts fighting to break free. However, he did not. How could he do that to the boy? This was how it's supposed to be, right? To love one another as family and raise him to be a respectable and fearsome man, or maybe even college is in his future.

"Speaking of which, what are your thoughts on college?" The vampire looked down at his child who was still in his embrace.

Isak didn't have an answer for that.


End file.
